


Tinsel and Cheer

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Google is Really Flustered, Bing is Really Cute, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bing is a devious little android and he plays a prank on a sleeping Google, and it all just turns really cute and adorable.





	Tinsel and Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> YES!!! CHRISTMAS FIC ABOUT MY TWO FAVORITE ANDROIDS!!!

Bing sported a devious grin as he crept through the halls of the manor, a box clutched tightly in his hands. Cautiously, he slid open the door to Google’s room, careful not to wake the older android. Setting the box down on the desk in the corner, avoiding knocking over the stacks of paperwork and tripping over the wires that littered the floor in a complicated web, he moved back over to Google, trying his best to hold back his snickers.

Google didn’t have a bed. He didn’t need one (well, neither did Bing but he liked the comfort). Instead, he more or less had a charging pod; it was like an open capsule that Google stood in to ‘sleep’. It (somehow) supported him as he charged, the cable inserting into the base of his neck. All Bing did was haphazardly shove a cable into his neck before shutting down. But for once, he was thankful for Google’s need to appear ‘in control’ at all cost.

It made his plan easier.

Before going back over to the box, he couldn’t help ruffling Google’s hair, an action he would rather break Bing’s wrist than allow him to do, and he just _barely_ muffled his laughter at how Google’s hair now stuck up in adorable little curls. Stepping back to his box, he rummaged around inside before pulling out a long string of silver tinsel, grin widening as he turned back to face Google.

And he began to wrap him up.

He took his time, moving slowly as to not disturb Google and risk him waking up. He was thorough, though, and by the time he was done the only visible part of the older android was his head and neck, still miraculously asleep. Giggling quietly to himself, Bing moved back to the box, rummaging around and pulling out another item: a star. Trying his hardest to muffle his laughter, Bing rummaged around in Google’s hair, messing it up further, trying to make a clear patch he could stick it to without getting it stuck in his hair too bad. With the star in place, Bing held the cord in one hand, the other wrapped around Google’s charger. In one fluid motion, in pulled out the charger and plugged in the star at the same time, briefly delighting in the way it lit up, before he was pulling Google into a kiss.

He grinned against Google’s mouth as he felt the older android start awake, making a startled, muffled noise and jerking in place. Bing pulled back, tapping Google on the nose, and used his camera app to take a picture of Google’s delightfully confused and surprised expression, lips parted slightly and eyes wide with blue dusting his cheeks. “Good morning, Google!”

Google blinked slowly, processors still trying to catch up with the abrupt awakening. “…Bing? What are you…?” His body tensed, and he glanced down at himself, eyes widening even further. His head shot back up, his eyes narrowing to slits. “What did you do?”

Bing laughed, opening up his holographic screen, something he very rarely used, and pulled up the picture he took moments ago. Google made a choking noise in the back of his throat, tilting his head up in an attempt to see the glowing star still stuck to his head. “You’re my precious Christmas tree!”

Google tensed again, seemingly testing the limits of his bonds, and shifted slightly. “And you felt this was pertinent enough to wake me up at –” He paused, then groaned. “– 6:17am?”

Bing pouted, dismissing his screen. “You know you wouldn’t have let me otherwise!” He watched with a raised eyebrow as Google shifted again. “I’m surprised you haven’t broken out of it yet.”

Google blushed, glancing down at his feet. “I…suppose I can allow you to indulge. In the spirit of the holidays.” He tacked on the last bit on in a rush, and his blush deepened when Bing gave a delighted laugh, clapping his hands happily before pressing another kiss to Google’s lips.

Bing danced back over to the box, ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ playing softly from his speakers, and began pulling out ornaments that he then proceeded to hang up on the tinsel he’d cocooned Google with, humming along to the song. Google couldn’t help but laugh softly at Bing’s antics, the only light in the room coming from their logos, the bright yellow glow of the star, and the soft blue glow of his pod. When he was finished, he snapped another photo – Google was laughing and staring at his feet, glasses half-falling of his face and ornaments and tinsel glittering in the light.

Bing threw his arms around Google’s neck, sighing against his skin. “I love you, Google.”

Google froze, eyes going wide with surprise. Before this moment, they had yet to say those three little words. It was a bit… _overwhelming_. He glanced at the mop of wavy black hair resting on his shoulder. “I…”

His face split into a huge grin, and he buried his face in Bing’s shoulder.

“I love you, too, Bing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, any fic where Google is a flustered mess is a good fic in my book. Precious bois. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed this! Tomorrow's will be a little longer, I promise, but it will also be a little angsty, because goddammit I can't write adorable fluff forever no matter how cute it is. And it will also be centered around the pure soul that is King! See ya then!


End file.
